


Inventing Shadows

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sua mente continuava inventando sombras onde nenhuma existia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Nós tínhamos tudo que poderíamos desejar um para o outro quando estávamos juntos. Todos os nossos momentos foram incríveis, seu belo sorriso, sua gargalhada, seus olhos brilhantes, sua dança, sua voz. Tudo nele me embriagava e me deixava tonto, fazia meu coração palpitar e meu corpo tremer.

Até aquele fatídico dia. O dia em que tiraram seu sonho.

Com o tempo todo o seu brilho foi diminuindo. Ainda estou tentando entender porque isso aconteceu. Eu não soube te fazer feliz para você ficar assim?

Seus beijos não tinham mais o mesmo carinho e o mesmo amor de antes. Você começou a ver o mundo de uma forma diferente da minha, onde que foi que nós erramos? Eu tentei de todas as formas fazer você feliz, mas nada era suficiente. Eu via cada dia passar, com você olhando pela janela, observando os carros passando pelas ruas, olhando para o céu, pensativo. Não queria conversar, não conseguia se abrir comigo, não mais. Mas eu sabia no que você estava pensando.

Pensava em como sua sorte mudara, em como o azar havia entrado na sua vida como um meteoro pronto para destruí-la. Você não estava feliz vivendo assim, com o que você era, mas eu tentava te fazer esquecer, tentava de algum modo te fazer sorrir, o seu sorriso tão belo, tão cheio de energia. Eu queria que esse sorriso voltasse. Porque cada vez que eu via seu brilho apagar aos poucos, eu sentia que eu estava perdendo você, e nosso mundo ia se tornando cada vez mais escuro. Você não conseguia mais ver o nascer do dia como uma nova oportunidade. E assim eu via seu rosto se tornar sombras, sua mente continuava inventando sombras onde nenhuma existia. Era possível ser feliz, eu poderia te fazer feliz, por que você não acreditou em mim?

Você era tão bonito, tão jovem, com um sorriso branco, estonteante, que sempre me fez derreter. Mas esse sorriso agora não existe. Ele se tornou cinza, sem aquela alegria, sem a felicidade de sempre. Você para mim sempre foi perfeito, seus defeitos, suas qualidades, tudo em você eu amava. Quando você se tornou vazio, eu não me surpreendi em pensar em te deixar, mas quem me culparia? Muitas pessoas teriam te abandonado, mas eu não o fiz, tendo a esperança de que você melhoraria, de que você me amasse ao ponto de também não me deixar aqui sozinho, sem você.

Eu só queria que tudo isso fosse uma mentira, uma brincadeira sem graça sua, como era antes. Eu só queria que você sorrisse para mim mais uma vez. Você não sabia que o meu mundo brilhava sempre que você sorria, sempre que você ria? Agora meu mundo simplesmente está escuro. Onde está a luz do meu mundo agora? Eu queria que você voltasse e que iluminasse meu mundo, me salvasse dessa escuridão sem fim.

É um pouco surpreendente que terminaria assim não é? Mas quem poderia viver assim sem motivo? Sem gritar, sem morrer perseguindo seu sonho? Eu finalmente te entendo.

Você era meu sonho, meu motivo e agora você se foi. Vou fazer como você. Deve ser bem rápido não é? Enfim, é veneno. Espero que nos encontremos logo, para eu poder continuar a te amar. Afinal, mesmo se estivermos no inferno, estaremos juntos, certo?

Vendo você vir me buscar, agora eu entendo porque você quis isso. Estava livre, livre do corpo machucado, livre para dançar e viver, mesmo estando em outro mundo. Seu sorriso havia voltado tão belo como ele antes sempre fora. Suas mãos não eram frias, eram carinhosas quando me levaram com você, estaremos juntos agora, para sempre.

∞

\- Ninguém está em casa provavelmente Baekhyun.

\- Não Chanyeol, eles não saíram, não sei por que não abriram a porta ainda.

Baekhyun continuava a apertar a campainha insistentemente, mas logo desistiu e começou a bater na porta com força.

\- Chanyeol, tem algo errado! Eu sinto isso, sinto que algo aconteceu...

Chanyeol pegou um grampo que prendia seu cabelo e usando na fechadura, com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu abrir a porta. Não havia ninguém na sala, mas Baekhyun correu para o quarto, e quando entrou, ficou paralisado.

Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam deitados na grande cama de casal. Em uma das mãos do moreno havia algumas cápsulas e um pote preto estava caído na cama, com o nome ‘cianureto’ escrito em vermelho, como um aviso. E a outra mão estava unida a de Kyungsoo, os dois estavam deitados, de mãos dadas.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun logo entenderam o que aquilo significava. O mais alto estava em choque, a expressão sempre brincalhona agora era séria. Baekhyun já estava chorando, escorregando pela parede até cair ao chão, soluçando. Chanyeol vira um pequeno pedaço de papel no criado-mudo e o pegou, lendo em voz alta, tentando controlar a voz embargada que saía de sua boca.

_“Primeiro queria pedir desculpas, mas não espero que me entendam, só que me perdoem. Eu não poderia viver sem ele... Depois de tudo que passamos para ficarmos juntos, viver sem ele não seria a mesma coisa, eu seria para sempre uma casca vazia, assim como há muitos meses ele era..._

_Depois que vi o que ele havia feito, eu não poderia simplesmente deixa-lo ir sozinho e ficar aqui, não é? Isso pode até soar egoísta, mas é um egoísmo que eu não me arrependerei. Por que depois viverei com ele para sempre._

_Amo muito vocês._

_Do Kyungsoo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Não me matem pelo final >


End file.
